


This Thing We Do

by nightwalker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy asks an odd question at an inopportune time. Harry will always be honest with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing We Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).



> So while I was at work today I got an email from missbeckywrites. I was busy and didn’t have time to read it, so all I saw was the first line: _“So is this what you did with my dad?” Eggsy asks._
> 
> And my mind, devoid of Rebecca’s actual intent or any context, went straight to the dumpster.
> 
> I’m really, really sorry, Rebecca!

“So is this what you did with my dad?” Eggsy asks.

It takes a moment for the words to really settle in. Harry is half asleep and drifting, inattentive in a way that he rarely allows himself to be. But then the words sink in and he sits upright so abruptly that he narrowly avoids toppling Eggsy onto the floor.

“Absolutely _not_ ,” he says with perhaps a touch too much vehemence. “For heaven’s sake, I don’t know what could have ever given you such an idea.”

Eggsy blinks at him, from the other side of the bed, a little bemused. His hair is a tousled, sweaty mess and his lips are kiss-bruised and still slick. His skin is glistening and his stomach is streaked with his own drying ejaculate. He’s beautiful and desirable and… comfortable. Harry has never known anyone who can make him feel both completely wild and unsettled yet at the same time absolutely safe and content. At the moment Eggsy is mostly inspiring an upset stomach and a feeling of vague anxiety. 

“I would _never_ ," Harry says firmly. "Your father was a married man, darling, you cannot believe I would have - for a mission, were it necessary, perhaps, but never in my personal life.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says, then, “ _Ew_ , Harry, _no_.” He burst out laughing and raises up on his knees to swing his leg across Harry’s thighs, settling onto his lap and slinging one arm around Harry’s neck. He leans in and kisses him, lips and tongue, wet and affectionate. It’s a kind of kiss that had been entirely new to Harry when Eggsy first shared it with him, the kind of casual, yet intense intimacy he’d never really managed to attain with anyone else. “Harry, love,” Eggsy says. He rests his forehead against Harry’s and smiles at him, his eyes brilliant and crinkling at the corners as he laughed at Harry’s obvious confusion. “I mean holing up in a shitty pay-by-the-hour hotel, listening to low-level thugs scratch themselves for days on end in the probably futile hope that you’ll pick up on something relevant to an actual crime. That’s all. _This_ ,” he says gesturing toward the recording and listening devices laid out on the rickety coffee table in the center of their room. “Not _this_ ,” he adds, reaching between them to curl his hand around Harry’s still-sensitive anatomy and give him a firm squeeze. 

“Oh,” Harry says, slightly abashed. 

“Oh,” Eggsy teases. “Frankly I’m slightly horrified your mind even went there.”

“Considering the circumstances, I think I can be forgiven for leaping to the wrong conclusion,” Harry says. He sounds defensive and he knows it. 

“Uh-huh.” Eggsy rocks against Harry’s lap for a moment, adjusting his hold so that he can grasp both of their cocks side by side in his hand. He’s still soft but so hot against Harry and he closes his eyes for a moment against the sudden rush of heat in his stomach. “I’m going to ignore the horrible, terrible thought of you even thinking about sex with my father - my _father_ , Harry - and tell myself that I managed to suck your brains right out your dick and that’s why you’re babbling nonsense at me right now.”

“Terribly inaccurate, dearest, you didn’t suck anything-” Eggsy’s lips covered his again and Harry let him swallow the rest of his sentence. Eggsy hums into the kiss and Harry sinks back against the cheap pillows of their saggy hotel bed, holding Eggsy against his chest as he does.

Eggsy groans and shifts his grip on their cocks. He’s growing hard again and Harry can feel the rush of arousal, slower this time than the first but undeniable. He feels like a different man sometimes, a younger one, a more desirable one, perhaps a more decent one, when Eggsy is in his arms. "Okay, no, I’m not sucking anything until you answer-oh.” His eyes flutter as Harry slides two fingers inside of him, his body still loose and stretched, still slick with Harry’s come. “Oh, that is cheating.”

“I am a terribly dishonest man,” Harry says cheerfully. He rolls his hips, pressing himself up into Eggsy’s grip, and hooks his fingers inside Eggsy’s body. Eggsy shudders as Harry presses deeper into him and his grip tightens almost uncomfortably, sending a rush of heat straight to Harry’s cock, making him thicken and twitch against Eggsy’s palm.

Eggsy’s free hand came up to cup the side of Harry’s face as they kiss, his fingers curling slightly along the line of Harry’s jaw as he panted into Harry’s mouth. “You’re the most honest man I know,” Eggsy says as he clenches around Harry’s fingers, his face and chest flushed, his eyes a vivid electric green as he holds Harry’s gaze. 

“I’m a spy,” Harry says fondly. He palms Eggsy’s rear with one hand, digs his fingers into the cheek hard enough to leave nail marks that would turn a vivid purple-blue by morning and make Eggsy squirm deliciously in his chair when they went for breakfast the next day.

“You’ve never lied to me,” Eggsy says in a low voice. 

Harry’s great shame is that he doesn’t know if that were entirely true. Objectively speaking, any untruth he may have told Eggsy back in the early days of their acquaintance was not the greatest sin he’d committed, but he finds it very hard to be objective where Eggsy was involved. “I never will,” he says through clenched teeth as Eggsy starts to pump their cocks in earnest. He digs his fingers into Eggsy’s ass and slides a third finger into the tight heat of Eggsy’s body. Eggsy whines low in his throat as Harry finger-fucks him roughly, his fingers finding the prostate on every push. Eggsy squirms so deliciously in Harry’s lap, his free hand gripping the back of Harry’s neck. Harry just holds him tighter, pushes deeper, and when Eggsy comes with a low groan, his come coating Harry’s cock and dripping onto his thighs, Harry crushes their mouths together and drinks down that breathless sound.

Eggsy pants into Harry’s mouth, sucks enthusiastically on Harry’s tongue for a long moment while his body clenches around Harry’s fingers, and the last shuddering moments of orgasm pass. 

“I never have,” Harry says quietly in the sacred moments while Eggsy is sated and soft against him, his body holding Harry within it, his hands holding Harry so carefully. “Done this. With anyone. Until you.”

Eggsy kisses him lightly, then buries his face against Harry’s neck. “You are way too good at this to have never done it before.”

Harry slides a hand up Eggsy’s spine, tracing the bumps and ridges beneath soft skin, running his fingers over the occasional scar. Eggsy sighs and starts pumping Harry’s cock again, slow and easy, fingers lingering on each glide and rubbing his own come into Harry’s heated flesh. “I have never been in love,” he says against Eggsy’s ear. “I never even wanted to be. Until you. Everything I do with you, to you, for you - it’s all the first time for me, my love. Even shitty stake-outs in dingy hotel rooms. Nothing I do with you is anything like what I have done before.” He kisses the shell, licks at a bead of sweat. “You’re my first,” he says in a low, rumbling growl as he lifts his hips into each shaking thrust of Eggsy’s hand. 

Eggsy bites down on his shoulder, sucks a dark, vivid mark into the skin where it will be hidden by any shirt Harry wears - and where Merlin will somehow still mange to see it upon their return to base. “Lie down,” he says. He pushes at Harry’s shoulder and sits back as Harry carefully pulls his fingers from Eggsy’s body and settles himself lower against the pillows. 

He looks magnificent, his cheeks flushed, his eyelids hooded with exhaustion after his third orgasm of the evening. He leans down for another kiss, this one a little deeper, a little softer, and when they part Eggsy slides down onto the mattress and takes Harry’s cock down his throat in one long, painfully slow swallow. He drags his lips down the length of it, suckles gently at the head, and swallows again, setting an easy, tantalizing pace that makes Harry arch beneath him and curl his toes against the bedsheets.

Oh, god in heaven, but his boy has a beautiful, _filthy_ mouth.

Harry slides his fingers into Eggsy’s hair and holds on, not pushing or trying to guide him, just to feel the softness of Eggsy’s hair, the warmth of his scalp as Harry comes down his throat in warm, soft pulses.

Eggsy suckles him through the last few moments, then licks him clean, lapping at his own seed drying on Harry’s thighs. He presses his lips against the base of Harry’s cock as it twitches against his mouth and goes soft. 

Harry is still panting for breath, blinking sweat out of his eyes, his limbs jelly-soft and his eyes drifting shut when Eggsy settles on top of him and kisses him. He tastes like Harry and he can’t help but deepen the kiss, taste himself on Eggsy’s tongue, so base and primal and appealing to the possessive streak in him that would tell the world this beautiful man was his alone. Eggsy strokes his fingers through Harry’s hair as they part and drops kisses along the line of his jaw, the bridge of his nose. “I love you,” Eggsy says gently, brushing his lips over Harry’s eyelids, his touch featherlight. Harry can feel the drag of Eggsy’s lips against his eyelashes. “But seriously, Harry, did my dad have to do these shit assignments too or are you punishing me for something?”

Harry laughs, breathless and happy and uses what is left of his energy to wrap his arms around Eggsy and hold him close. “Not every mission involves a world-wide genocide, dearest. Get used to the shit assignments, you have some time yet to put in, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy hums and squirms against Harry, getting comfortable against him. “As long as you’re putting it in with me,” he says sleepily, then snickers. “As long as you’re putting it _in_ me.”

Harry sighs. “This is where I have chosen to lay my affections,” he says to the ceiling, and kisses Eggsy to sleep.


End file.
